


fantasy

by trixiechick



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanuma has a dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	fantasy

* * *

Like strawberries.

Tanuma leaned back and licked his lips slowly. The sun was making Natsume's face look even more angelic, like he was glowing from behind his skin. Tanuma loved looking into Natsume's eyes, even if they occasionally unfocused, his gaze fixing on something Tanuma couldn't even feel. Right now, though, Natsume's eyes were fixed on him.

Fixed on him.

Natsume's grin widened a bit. "Is that all, then?" he asked softly. Tanuma blushed, and leaned back in to kiss Natsume again, still feeling awkward about it. Still... tasting strawberries. Natsume's hand came up to graze against his neck, and Tanuma felt electrified. Jolted, his hand shakily went to Natsume's waist, his fingers clumsily trying to push Natusme's shirt away from the waistband of his pants. Natsume's pants... Tanuma felt dizzy, thinking about what his hand was doing. But then, there was skin to skin contact. Shaking, he pulled his hand away. Oh, and he had jerked back some, so the kiss was broken. Nervous, he looked into Natsume's eyes.

Natsume was smiling softly, looking amused and... affectionate? Tanuma's heart was pounding. He wanted to just... melt into the floor, letting his gooey remains slip between the slats of bamboo to just disappear. Natsume reached out and touched Tanuma's cheek. "It's ok. C'mon. It's ok."

Since when was Natsume so skilled? Since when did he have such _experience_? Tanuma felt even more self-conscious, even... _stupider_. It was just... just... Natsume was so important to him. So important. Like, he couldn't even _explain_ it, really, but Natsume meant everything to him. Natsume wasn't _truly_ his first friend, but he'd never been able to talk to anyone about the things that made him different from everyone else, so besides his father, Natsume was the person he was closest to... though... Natsume told him a lot, but Natsume had no one he could tell _everything_ to...

It was always going to be uneven. He knew that. So it made sense that it was uneven here, too. Natsume meant everything to him, but he couldn't be everything to Natsume...

"Hey," Natsume scooted closer. He slipped his fingers into Tanuma's hair. "I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"

Tanuma started, and shook his head quickly. He wanted to say... wanted... to tell Natsume... He...

Natsume moved even closer, put his hand down on Tanuma's thigh, and kissed Tanuma. It was slower, deeper than before. Hotter, too. Everything was getting hazy. He was reaching out to hold onto Natsume, and Natsume was gripping him. He could feel Natsume's fingers digging in, and he could feel the heat from Natsume's body, pouring over him. Was Natsume in his lap? He put his arms around Natsume and pulled him closer. He was forgetting to keep kissing Natsume, but then their groins met, and he forgot a lot of other things. Like maybe his own name. He looked into Natsume's eyes...

They were on the bed. Had they started out on the bed? That was fine, it didn't matter. He was pushing Natsume down onto his mattress. Natsume's body felt eager, willing. Tanuma felt like his fingers were too big and his arms and legs were sluggish. He felt clumsy and dense, but it didn't matter, he kept telling himself. It was fine, it didn't matter. 

With his clumsy, fat fingers, he opened Natsume's shirt. All the way, all the buttons. It was a great feat of engineering. Then there were Natsume's pants, but Tanuma's heart was pounding so hard, it was distracting. He looked up at Natsume. Natsume, on his back on Tanuma's bed, his hair messed up, his eyes fixed on Tanuma and heated with lust, his lips... parted and wet... his chest... bare...

Tanuma was going to lose his mind. It was fine, it didn't matter. It was all fine, in fact, it was glorious. He pulled open the button on Natsume's pants. Natsume wore white briefs, but they were cute. And then. Tanuma slipped his hand _inside_...

* * *

Natsume bolted upright. 

On his bed, Tanuma groaned in his sleep slightly, and turned a bit. Natsume was glad. Not that... Tanuma was _asleep_ , obviously, so it didn't really matter if he had his back to Natsume or not, but if Natsume saw Tanuma's face right now, it would be so embarrassing. Totally embarrassing.

In a way, Natsume was now used to seeing the dreams of youkai and the like. It had happened enough times that Natsume knew it would happen usually before it did. This was the first time, though... the first time...

Well, he was _mostly sure_ it was Tanuma's dream. The way Tanuma was breathing seemed to corroborate that assumption. Natsume... had never had a dream _quite_ like that before. He was a teenaged boy, so it wasn't like he'd _never_... but...

He'd never dreamed about someone he knew before. Someone so close to him. In fact, literally close to him, as Tanuma was sleeping and moaning softly less than a half a meter away from where Natsume had been sleeping on the floor. Sensei was fast asleep, too, at the foot of the futon Tanuma had given him. Only Natsume was awake.

That dream was so vivid, like it was actually happening, except... Natsume could never imagine behaving the way he did in Tanuma's dream. Was that... how Tanuma wanted him to act? So... cool and easy going and confident? And... did Tanuma... want Natsume to...?

Either way, Natsume was now awake. And he had a problem. Tanuma's father was probably asleep, but it was all _too embarrassing_. Still, he couldn't... take care of _this problem_ right in the room with Tanuma. And what if Tanuma went... all the way with his... wet dream?? Natsume thought he might melt from embarrassment. He... he didn't... he didn't know what to do. He...

Sort of wanted to hear what Tanuma sounded like when he... but...

If he could act in real life like he acted in Tanuma's dream, he could probably hear that whenever he wanted to, which was a thought that Natsume... didn't really know how to handle quite. Careful not to disturb Sensei, Natsume got up, though it was a bit painful and difficult. He took small steps and made his way into Tanuma's bathroom. This was so, so embarrassing, doing something _like this_ in Tanuma's bathroom, but until he could be like in Tanuma's dream...

As he watched his seed swirl down the toilet, he sadly realized that he would probably _never_ be able to be like he was in Tanuma's dream. He wasn't sure what that meant, and he wasn't sure what he wanted it to mean. 

He hoped that Tanuma was feeling entirely good from being with his dream version, though.

* * *

end


End file.
